


The Boys Who Loved

by ark_angel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ark_angel/pseuds/ark_angel
Summary: Sirius is your average goofy bad boy, and Remus is always the quiet sweetheart who everybody avoids, but together they’re yin and yang, and also dumbasses who love each other alot but don’t think they deserve the other
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 11





	The Boys Who Loved

When Sirius first saw Remus, he felt something settle in him, like his skin was on fire but he felt the calmest he had been in his life.

He’s always been a wild card, his exes hated him and his friends well they’d tell you all the crazy things Sirius had done, but for Remus, he wasnt a wild card, he was Padfoot, _ Moony’s Padfoot. _

‘Hey where’s Moony been?,’ James asks.

Sirius’ face changes, ‘Must be with Tonks’ he spits out. 

‘Eaaaasy Paddy, you know he loves you right?’ James said. 

‘I mean it’s hard not to love me have you seen me?’ Sirius smirks. 

‘I know you’re acting like Moony’s sudden crush doesn’t hurt you, but hurting in silence only affects your friendship’ James says while smiling sadly

‘I know Prongs but I’m afraid I’ve lost him, he’s the only person I think about, the only one who makes my heart skip a beat, who makes me feel like the only one in the room who matters, the only one whose opinion matters.’ Sirius says sulking now.

‘Hey I know Moony and he would nev-‘ James says, but right before Sirius could know what Moony would never do James is interrupted by a cold voice and it belonged to Severus Greasy Snape.

‘Well if it isn’t the two most immature and arrogant wizards, standing around hoping everybody kisses the ground they walk on-‘ Snape starts

‘Listen Snivelly it isnt my fault that Lily likes me over you okay? Back off.’ James says, coming closer to Snape.

Sirius never backs off from a fight, but something about Moony being with Tonks just had being all sort of a mess.

‘Let’s just go Prongs, and maybe Snivelly will get some time to stare at his reflection and find out what else is wrong with him’ Sirius says, walking away and pushing Snape out of the way  _ accidentally _ .

*

Lily and Remus sit in a coffee shop, with Remus’ eyes still swollen from the tears, and tears on his eyelash threatening to drop. Remus keeps looking out of the coffee shop, he looks at the cars zooming past in a distance, there’s that bus stop where Sirius reached up and touched Remus’ scars and then his hand went on his shoulders he was on his tippy toes and before Remus knew it he felt Sirius’ lips on his own, and he could hear his heart beat in his chest. 

Lily puts her cup down, and that seems to catch Remus’ attention, ‘So…,’ she pauses looking at Remus as if unsure what she wants to say, ‘ Why does Sirius think you’re out with Tonks, instead of us just drinking our coffee’, she finishes nervously tucking her hair behind her ear, see Lily’s a badass, but Remus knows she hates lying to her bestfriends and the only reason why she’s silently agreed to lie to Sirius out of the two, it's almost always Sirius’ fault. 

Remus takes a deep breath.

‘He just deserves more you know? This entire werewolf bullshit, he didn’t sign up for this.’ 

‘But he’s Sirius, Moony. There’s nothing about you he doesn’t love.’ Lily says while looking at him sadly.

‘That’s what he thinks now, but what if years from now, when his mom is taunting him, and his elf is muttering in agreement, what then? I’m just a boy in 10 years he won't even remember’

Lily reaches her hand out, which is still warm from the cup she’s just put down.

‘Moony there’s not one second where Sirius let’s us forget that you’re his everything, I don’t think I’ve seen Sirius love anyone as much as you, you’re his family Moony, his moon and stars, his happiness, his go-to, you’re the reason his eyes shine the way they do.’

And here  _ Moony _ smiles, see Moony or Remus, was never special in the way that’s obvious to people, there was always something about him, which made him invisible. He was so simple and ignored, but one day Sirius and him were on a walk, and Sirius starts running, towards a forest and before Moony knows it, he’s surrounded by trees, it was a chilly autumn afternoon and the only thing surrounding Moony were the leaves turning and Sirius’ laughter, and Moony felt alive, and that was the night Remus first became Moony, see Remus started laughing when he saw Sirius trying to hold a staring contest with a deer, and Sirius still doesn’t let Remus forget that he scared that deer away, and Remus doesn’t let him forget the colours, the golden and the green leaves that have just slightly turning maroon, the sky pink just minutes away before letting the sun leave it, the sky too in awe of them, and before Remus could even say anything there was Sirius laughing and jumping on Remus thinking Remus would drop him but Remus caught him, and he couldn’t stop looking at those brown orbs, and Remus sadly smiled at him, because he didn’t want to leave it was breathtaking this was all just everything he wanted but the moon, he only had 30 minutes before he couldn’t control himself and he didn’t want Sirius to see that, just yet, but Sirius holds him as if he understood and says, ‘the Moon can’t take away the light you hold, Remus you’re more powerful than the some light reflection piece of rock, and just to scare the moon away before it tries to scare you, I’ll scream out your name every night let the moon know we dont fear it, we’re stronger than the moon, Moony’ and Remus started laughing again, it was just like Sirius to make fun of a bad situation, and he holds Sirius’ hand and they start running. 

*


End file.
